<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kerran Novigradin tähtisumussa by toyhto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832883">Kerran Novigradin tähtisumussa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto'>toyhto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Space, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osa-aikaisen taiteilijan elämä kiertävässä avaruussirkuksessa olisi helpompaa, jos ei rakastuisi työkaveriinsa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kerran Novigradin tähtisumussa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/gifts">toivomusluu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olen kirjoitellut Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -fikkejä <a href="http://toyhto.tumblr.com">tumblr:ssa</a> ja <b>toivomusluu</b> toivoi häkellyttävän hämmentävää Geralt/Jaskier (tai Arthur/Eames) Circus AU + Space AU ja vapaavalintaisena bonuksena Flirting Under Fire. Valitsin Geraltin ja Jaskierin koska olen jo jonkin aikaa haikaillut että olisipa mukava kirjoittaa heistä taas. Sirkuksen ja avaruuden sekoittaminen yhteen tuotti kovasti iloa vaikka huomasinkin myös, että vaikka villeistä Star Trek -ajoistani on vain kolmisen vuotta, olen unohtanut melkein kaiken avaruussanaston.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viikko Novigradin tähtisumun jälkeen Jaskierilla oli kaksi vapaapäivää. Ensimmäisen hän vietti humalassa. Hän ei ollut mitenkään erityisen pettynyt itseensä, mitä nyt vähän mietti, että miksi helvetissä hänen piti aina olla niin typerä. Hänellä oli kieltämättä taipumusta sellaiseen, mutta nyt hän oli kyllä ylittänyt itsensä. Toisaalta hänellä oli siihenkin taipumusta. Hän joi lisää synteettistä viskiä, itki hiukan, kömpi hyttinsä wc-kuutioon tuijottamaan itseään peilistä, mietti pitäisikö mennä baariin juomaan ja katselemaan meteoriittiparvia, päätti että ei helvetissä pitäisi, väitteli aluksen keinoälyn kanssa siitä olisiko järkevää juoda vielä vähän viskiä vai ei, hävisi väittelyn ja meni nukkumaan.<br/>
<br/>
Aamulla hän heräsi hyvin pettyneenä itseensä. Lisäksi hänellä oli kammottava päänsärky eikä keinoäly suostunut antamaan hänelle särkylääkettä. Hän koetti lahjoa keinoälyn edes keittämään hänelle kahvia, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Lopulta hän pesi kasvonsa, taputteli silmäluomien alle peitevoidetta ja lähti neloskannen ravintolaan. Ainakaan Geralt ei olisi siellä.<br/>
<br/>
Hän melkein ehti kahvinjäljentimen luo ennen kuin törmäsi Geraltiin.<br/>
<br/>
”Hei, Jaskier”, Geralt sanoi ja kääntyi kohti häntä. ”Sinä törmäsit minun selkääni.”<br/>
<br/>
Hän hieroi nenäänsä. Ei tässä mitään. Hän käyttäytyisi niin kuin aikuinen ja juttelisi Geraltin kanssa hetken. Esimerkiksi kymmenen sekuntia. Geralt oli jo varmaan unohtanut, mitä oli tapahtunut Novigradin tähtisumun kohdalla.<br/>
<br/>
”Et kai satuttanut nenääsi?” Geralt kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
”Nyt täytyy mennä”, Jaskier sanoi ja otti kahvikupin tiskiltä. Se taisi olla Geraltin, mutta hän tuli ajatelleeksi sitä vasta kun oli ehtinyt kahvikupin kanssa hissiin ja painanut kaikkia nappeja niin ettei Geralt varmasti pystyisi seuraamaan häntä. Hän vietti oikosulkuun menneessä hississä viitisen minuuttia ja palasi sitten Geraltin kahvin kanssa hyttiinsä. Siellä hän tuijotti itseään päättäväisesti vaikkakin väsyneesti silmiin peilin kautta ja päätti, että oli aika myöntää tosiasiat. Geraltilla oli erinomainen muisti. Geralt ei taatusti koskaan unohtaisi, mitä oli tapahtunut Novigradin tähtisumun kohdalla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier makasi sängyllä katselemassa kissavideoita, kun hänen huoneensa oveen koputettiin. Hän kömpi ylös sängystä ja varmisti, että housujen vetoketju oli kiinni ja paita oikein päin päällä. Hän tavallaan toivoi, että oven takana olisi joku muu kuin Calanthe. Heistä oli tullut ystäviä sen jälkeen, kun Calanthe oli harjoitellut miekkaesitystään jumppasalissa ja melkein seivästänyt hänet, ja nyt Calanthe halusi vähän väliä hengailla hänen kanssaan ja jutella miehistä. Hän kyllä piti Calanthesta kovasti mutta myös pelkäsi, että tämä tappaisi hänet vahingossa.<br/>
<br/>
Hän avasi oven valmiina sanomaan Calanthelle, että oli hiukan krapulassa eikä voinut siksi suojella itseään, ja ehkä he voisivat jatkaa keskustelua viimeisimmän poikaystävän sänkykäyttäytymisestä jonain toisena iltana. Mutta oven takana seisoikin Geralt.<br/>
<br/>
”Tuo on minun kahvikuppini”, Geralt sanoi ja tuijotti Jaskierin olan yli. Jaskier kääntyi vilkaisemaan taakseen ja törmäsi samalla seinään. Pöydän reunalla oli tosiaan yhä kahvikuppi, jonka hän oli aamulla varastanut Geraltilta. ”Oletko kunnossa?” Geralt lisäsi.<br/>
<br/>
”Se on valitettavasti tyhjä”, Jaskier sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Ei näin myöhään illalla pitäisikään juoda kahvia”, Geralt sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. ”Voinko tulla sisään?” Geralt kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.<br/>
<br/>
”Hienoa”, Geralt sanoi, tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä ja siirsi hänet syrjään ovensuusta. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli harrastanut seksiä viimeksi Skelligen toiseksi suurimman kuun tähtilaivakorjaamon halvemmassa hotellissa pian sen jälkeen, kun he olivat törmänneet poimuajossa asteroidiin ja aluksen varoitusjärjestelmä oli vaurioitunut. Siitä oli jo jonkin aikaa, ja siksi olikin aivan ymmärrettävää, että hänen sydämensä alkoi saman tien hakata lujempaa. Tai saattoi se johtua siitäkin, miten lujaa Geralt puristi hänen olkapäitään.<br/>
<br/>
”Geralt?”<br/>
<br/>
”Anteeksi”, Geralt sanoi ja päästi irti hänestä. Sekin oli pettymys mutta elämähän oli niitä täynnä. Hän sulki oven ja katseli, miten Geralt käveli hänen huoneensa reunalta toiselle eli noin kolmen askeleen verran.<br/>
<br/>
”Siinä on äitini”, hän sanoi, kun Geralt kumartui tutkimaan yhtä hänen kirjahyllyllään olevista valokuvista. ”Kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten.”<br/>
<br/>
”Teissä on samaa näköä”, Geralt sanoi. Sävystä oli mahdoton päätellä, oliko se hyvä asia.<br/>
<br/>
”Kiitos”, Jaskier sanoi. Geraltin miehekkäästä murinasta olikin mahdoton päätellä yhtään mitään. Silti hän oli jostain syystä ruvennut kuvittelemaan, että pystyisi siihen. He olivat kiertäneet galaksin tämän reunan hiljaisempia planeettoja jo kaksi vuotta, ja koko sen ajan hänen esityksensä oli ollut Geraltin esityksen jälkeen. Kaksi vuotta hän oli siis keskimäärin viidesti viikossa yrittänyt vilkuilla Geraltia verhon välistä samalla kun oli odottanut omaa vuoroaan. Näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna ei ollut lainkaan yllättävää, että hänelle oli käynyt niin kuin oli käynyt, siis noin niin kuin tunnepuolella. Se taas oli yllättävää, että hän oli uskonut, että Geralt tuntisi samoin.<br/>
<br/>
Tai mitä hän nyt taas ajatteli. Ei se ollut lainkaan yllättävää. Hän oli aina ollut optimisti. Se oli yksi hänen parhaita puoliaan, vaikka johtikin säännöllisesti noloihin tilanteisiin, kuten Novigradin tähtisumussa.<br/>
<br/>
”Jaskier”, Geralt sanoi ja kurtisteli otsaansa hänelle. Geralt näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa hänelle jotain mutta ei olisi uskaltanut.<br/>
<br/>
”Geralt”, hän sanoi ja muistutti itseään siitä, että ei osannut tulkita Geraltin tunteita. Hän kuvitteli osaavansa mutta ei osannut. Se oli selvinnyt Novigradin tähtisumussa.<br/>
<br/>
”Minä ajattelin…” Geralt aloitti ja rypisti sitten otsaansa.<br/>
<br/>
”Niin?” Jaskier kysyi. Hänen huoneensa tuntui vieläkin pienemmältä kuin tavallisesti, kun Geralt seisoi keskellä lattiaa valtavine hartioineen. Hänen sänkynsäkin olisi varmaan tuntunut pienemmältä, jos Geralt olisi -<br/>
<br/>
No voi helvetin helvetti tätä optimismia nyt taas. Juuri tällä tavalla hän oli mokannut asiansa Novigradin tähtisumussa.<br/>
<br/>
”Sopiiko että istuudun?” Geralt kysyi ja istuutui hänen sängylleen. Sänky notkahti. Geralt näytti hiukan säikähtäneeltä mutta hyvin tyynellä tavalla, ja Jaskier mietti, mitä tämä kaikki mahtaisi tehdä hänen tunteilleen. ”Halusin varmistaa, että meillä on kaikki kunnossa. Mehän olemme –”<br/>
<br/>
”Ystäviä.”<br/>
<br/>
”- työkavereita”, Geralt sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Ja… ystäviä?”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin”, Jaskier sanoi. Helvetti sentään. ”Me olemme ystäviä, Geralt. Minä olen luultavasti sinun paras ystäväsi täällä.”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt räpäytti silmiään.<br/>
<br/>
”Ellet sitten laske Yenneferiä”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Mutta ethän sinä voi, koska hän… hän ei…”<br/>
<br/>
”Hän ei ole puhunut minulle kahteen vuoteen”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier huokaisi syvään ja istuutui Geraltin viereen sängylle. Sänky päästi pari ikävänkuuloista vingahdusta ja romahti sitten lattialle.<br/>
<br/>
”Haluatko jutella Yenneferistä?” Jaskier kysyi. ”Koska jos haluat, niin kyllä se sopii. Mehän olemme ystäviä. Mutta minun täytyy varoittaa, että olin eilen hieman humalassa, ja minulla on ollut tänään melko outo olo, niin että en nyt varmaan ole aivan yhtä loistava keskustelukumppani kuin yleensä.”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt pudisteli päätään ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan häntä. Hän nojasi kauemmas, mikä oli hiukan epäluonteenomaista hänelle. Ehkä hänen outo reaktionsa johtui siitä, että Novigradin tähtisumun kohdalla hän oli nojannut lähemmäs ja sitten kaikki olikin mennyt pieleen. ”Kuinka outo olo?” Geralt kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvin outo”, Jaskier sanoi. Oli tosiaan outoa istuskella Geraltin vieressä omalla hajonneella sängyllään, kun vasta viikkoa aiemmin hän oli hiukan vastaavanlaisessa tilanteessa yrittänyt suudella Geraltia.<br/>
<br/>
”Voin saattaa sinut lääkintätupaan, jos haluat”, Geralt sanoi. ”Voin myös kantaa sinut.”<br/>
<br/>
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Jaskier sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hyvänen aika. Joskus elämä tosiaan ojensi sitruunoiden sijaan sokeripatonkeja. Tai melko useinkin. Mutta nyt hän ei valitettavasti voinut tarttua tähän nimenomaiseen sokeripatonkiin. ”Tarkoitin lähinnä, että on hiukan kummallista, että sinä olet täällä. Mistä sinä oikeastaan halusitkaan puhua?”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt tuijotti häntä.<br/>
<br/>
”Tai ehkä minun pitäisi puhua ensin”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Minä olenkin aikonut sanoa, että… minä ilmeisesti ymmärsin jotakin väärin, ja olen siitä… olen siitä varsin pettynyt, mutta myös pahoillani. En aikonut suudella sinua. Se oli vahinko. Tai ei tietenkään ollut, ja kyllähän minä aioin suudella sinua, ja olisin suudellutkin, ellet olisi tarttunut minua hartioista ja nostanut kauemmas. Mutta yritän siis sanoa että… se oli virhe. Päättelin katseestasi että halusit suudella, mutta et halunnutkaan. Se oli minun virheeni. Sitä se todellakin oli. Olen pahoillani.”<br/>
<br/>
”Älä ole”, Geralt sanoi. Vielä viikko sitten Jaskier olisi kuvitellut näkevänsä Geraltin vakavasta ilmeestä, mitä tämä ajatteli. Viikko sitten hän olisi kuvitellut, että Geralt oli hiukan huolissaan, ja hiukan surullinen, ja hiukan toiveikas. Nyt hän onneksi tiesi, että ei tiennyt mitään.<br/>
<br/>
”Sopisiko mitenkään, että me vain unohtaisimme koko jutun?” hän kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Se olikin vaikeaa, koska sänky oli tosiaan romahtanut lattialle eikä hän ollut tehnyt juurikaan kyykkyjä sen jälkeen, kun oli saanut työn avaruussirkuksesta. <em>Kehnosti palkattu osa-aikainen taidealan työpaikka</em>, hänen äitinsä oli sanonut. <em>Vaatimattomasti palkattu osa-aikainen taidealan työpaikka</em>, hän itse oli miettinyt ja pakannut kiireesti matkalaukkunsa.<br/>
<br/>
Geralt nousi myös seisomaan ja melkein löi päänsä kattoon ja rintakehänsä Jaskierin olkapäähän, mutta Jaskier väisti viime hetkellä. ”Haluatko tosiaan unohtaa koko jutun?” Geralt kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier nyökkäsi. Kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi suudellut Geraltia, mutta Novigradin tähtisumussa oli käynyt ilmi, ettei Geralt halunnut suudella häntä.<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvä on”, Geralt sanoi hitaasti. ”Minä taidankin tästä sitten… mennä.”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt lähti. Jaskier tuijotti sulkeutunutta liukuovea ja palasi sitten sängylleen. Patjaan oli tullut kuoppa siihen kohtaan, jossa Geralt oli istunut. Ehkä oli sittenkin parempi, ettei heidän suhteensa ollut edennyt edes suudelmaan asti. Hän oli osa-aikainen taidealan ammattilainen, ei hänellä ollut varaa uuteen patjaan.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hän vietti seuraavan päivän lähinnä huoneessaan, jotta ei vahingossa törmäisi Geraltiin. Keinoäly oli leppynyt ja suostui valmistamaan hänelle synteettisten salaattien lisäksi kinuskivanukasta. Se lohdutti hiukan, mutta ei kuitenkaan kovin paljon. Hän istui romahtaneella sängyllään kitara sylissään ja koetti säveltää kappaleita sooloalbumilleen, joka ilmestyisi sitten, kun hän pitäisi taukoa lupaavasta avaruussirkusurastaan ja viettäisi taas jonkin aikaa Marsin siirtokunnassa, jossa hänen äitinsä asui ja jossa levy-yhtiöiden pomot olivat aina huonolla tuulella ehkä sen takia, että ilmasto oli niin hirvittävä. Mutta hänen kappaleensa olisivat niin erinomaisia, että joku kyllä haluaisi julkaista hänen albuminsa.<br/>
<br/>
Hän joi kupillisen C-vitamiinilla maustettua vihersmoothieta ja yritti sitten tehdä jotain uusimman kappaleensa B-osan viimeisille säkeille. Yleensä hänen kappaleensa ilmensivät luottamusta tulevaisuuteen ja universumin käsittämätöntä suuruutta, mutta tänään kaikki, mitä hän kirjoitti, oli hämmentävän synkkää. Hän luovutti ja katseli hetken kissavideoita, ja sitten olikin enää neljä tuntia siihen, että hänen piti lähteä valmistautumaan esitykseen. He olivat tänä iltana Cintrassa, joka oli kuuluisa erityisesti siitä, että isotteli suuremmille planeetoille kaiken aikaa. Hän otti esiintymisasunsa ja meni Ö-siipeen, jonka päällä <em>KIERTÄVÄ AVARUUSSIRKUS TÄÄLLÄ TÄNÄÄN</em> hehkui neonsävyissä niin kuin aina työiltoina. Tekstiä ei ollut päivitetty neljäänkymmeneen vuoteen ja fontista oli sillä välin tullut planeettainvälinen meemi, mutta hyvä puoli oli se, että ainoastaan puolet ä-kirjaimista välkähteli avaruussään mukaan eikä oikosulkujakaan tapahtunut kuin joka toinen ilta.<br/>
<br/>
Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi katselemaan kylttiä ikkunan läpi. Ikkuna oli kuitenkin avaruuspölyn peitossa ja hän näki siitä lähinnä oman naamansa. Avaruussirkus oli käynyt Marsissakin kerran, silloin kun hän oli ollut kahdeksanvuotias ja erityisen altis vaikutteille. Siitä asti hän oli halunnut isona sirkustaiteilijaksi. Toisaalta se oli epäilemättä parannus, koska sitä ennen hän oli halunnut pyrstötähdeksi.<br/>
<br/>
Ö-siivessä hän meni suoraan pukuhuoneeseen. Kevyestä huojunnasta päätellen yleisöä oli kohtuullisesti. Se olikin hyvä. Parasta hänen työssään oli esiintyminen, tietysti sen lisäksi, että hän pääsi näkemään kaikenlaisia kummallisia planeettoja kenties jopa enemmän kuin pyrstötähdet. Kun hän pääsisi vihdoin lavalle, hän unohtaisi kuudeksi minuutiksi ja viideksitoista sekunniksi sen, että oli viimeisten kahden vuoden aikana ensin tuijotellut työkaverinsa takapuolta verhojen välistä, sitten pikkuhiljaa ihastunut, sitten haaveillut jonkinlaisesta ”seksiä ilman velvoitteita” -systeemistä, sitten tajunnut ettei sellainen riittänyt alkuunkaan vaan hän halusi myös velvoitteita, sitten päättänyt unohtaa Geraltin, ja sitten todennut ettei pystynyt unohtamaan Geraltia ja että oli itse asiassa rakastunut Geraltiin. Sitten hän oli tarkkaillut Geraltia noin vuoden ja kahdeksan kuukautta ennen kuin oli ollut varma, että Geralt saattoi myös olla kiinnostunut hänestä, ja <em>sitten</em> hän oli vihdoin yrittänyt suudella Geraltia. Pyrstötähdelle ei olisi takuulla käynyt niin.<br/>
<br/>
Hän laittoi esiintymisasunsa pukuhuoneessa omaan kaappiinsa ja ryhtyi riisumaan vaatteitaan. Kukaan muu ei ollut vielä paikalla, paitsi että huone haisi vähän ruudilta, joten ilmeisesti Yennefer oli jo käynyt vaihtamassa vaatteensa ja sitten lähtenyt lämmittelemään. Se olikin hyvä, koska hän ja Yennefer eivät oikein tulleet toimeen. Hän oli melko varma, että se johtui siitä, että hän oli rakastunut mieheen, jonka Yennefer oli jättänyt. Hän oli samaan aikaan Yenneferille syvästi vihainen ja äärimmäisen kiitollinen, ja se oli niin hämmentävä tunne, ettei hän pystynyt käsittelemään sellaista luotolla ostetussa nilfgaardilaisessa etäterapiassa, joka oli ainoa, johon hänellä osa-aikaisena sirkustaiteilijana oli varaa. Mutta saattoi myös olla, että hän ja Yennefer eivät tulleet toimeen siksi, että hän pelkäsi tulta.<br/>
<br/>
Hän riisui paitansa, toisen paitansa, housunsa ja sitten vielä toiset housunsa ja toivoi jälleen kerran, että Tähti-Sirkus Oy vaurastuisi jossain vaiheessa ja pystyisi panostamaan lämmitykseen. Kun hän oli saanut kolmannet sukkansa riisuttua, hän kuuli, kuinka pukuhuoneen ovi avautui. Hän painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Tulija ei missään nimessä voinut olla Geralt. Geralt haluaisi taatusti vältellä häntä ja tulisi pukuhuoneeseen vasta viime hetkellä.<br/>
<br/>
”Hei”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier avasi silmänsä. ”Hei, Geralt.”<br/>
<br/>
”Hei, Jaskier”, Geralt sanoi ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin tilanteessa olisi ollut jotain outoa, ja olihan siinä. Hän oli melkein alasti. ”Eikö sinulla ole kylmä?”<br/>
<br/>
”On”, hän sanoi. ”On todellakin. Erittäin kylmä. Minäpä rupeankin tästä sitten… pukeutumaan.”<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvä”, Geralt sanoi, tuli hänen viereensä ja ryhtyi riisumaan omia vaatteitaan. Hän näki sattumoisin oman ilmeensä pukuhuoneen kaapin pinnasta, maali oli nimittäin kulunut pois vuosia sitten. Hänen silmänsä olivat suuret ja häkeltyneet ja hän näytti siltä että oli valmis hyppäämään Geraltin syliin tai vaihtoehtoisesti pakenemaan hätäsukkulalla seuraavaan aurinkokuntaan. ”Miten sinä voit?” Geralt kysyi ja vilkaisi häntä. Hän tajusi, että ehkä nyt olisi sopiva aika ruveta itse laittamaan vaatteita päälle.<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvin”, hän sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”<br/>
<br/>
”Sinä sanoit eilen, että sinulla oli ollut koko päivän outo olo.”<br/>
<br/>
Ai niin. ”Ai niin. Se meni ohi. Se johtui vain krapulasta.” Ja osittain sydänsuruista, mutta sitä hän ei sanoisi Geraltille.<br/>
<br/>
”Näytät edelleen vähän kalpealta”, Geralt sanoi. ”Ei kai sinulla ole muitakin ongelmia?”<br/>
<br/>
”On”, Jaskier sanoi, ”todellakin on. Minulla on kaikenlaisia ongelmia. Ja entä mitäpä sinulle kuuluu? Entä Roachille?”<br/>
<br/>
”Roach voi oikein hyvin, kiitos kysymästä”, Geralt sanoi. ”Tosin jatkuva matkustaminen on alkanut vähän väsyttää. Olemme miettineet, että voisimme ehkä pitää pitkän loman. Mieluiten jossain missä on ilmakehä, ja ehkä jopa ruohoa.”<br/>
<br/>
”Sellaiset planeetat ovat tosiaan mukavia”, Jaskier sanoi ja katseli samalla, miten Geralt riisui t-paitansa ja verkkarinsa ja laittoi tilalle esiintymisasun. Aluksi Jaskier oli ollut sitä mieltä, että viitta oli vähän liikaa, mutta onneksi Geralt otti sen pois yleensä heti kun käveli lavalle.<br/>
<br/>
”Kuule”, Geralt sanoi vetäessään housujen vetoketjun kiinni, ”siitä eilisestä.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier nielaisi. ”Eilisestä?”<br/>
<br/>
”Tai oikeastaan siitä, mitä tapahtui Novigradin tähtisumussa.”<br/>
<br/>
”Novigradin tähtisumussa?”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt vilkaisi häntä. Hän vilkaisi poispäin ja melkein törmäsi oman kaappinsa oveen.<br/>
<br/>
”Niin”, Geralt sanoi hitaasti. ”Minulle jäi vähän epäselväksi, että miksi sinä teit sen.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier räpytteli silmiään. Hyvänen aika. ”Niinkö?”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Ai miksikö minä tein sen?”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin.”<br/>
<br/>
”Että miksi minä yritin suudella sinua?”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin”, Geralt sanoi, ”sitä minä juuri yritän kysyä.”<br/>
<br/>
Hän tuijotti Geraltia. Joskus hän toivoi, että olisi ollut vähemmän optimistinen ihminen tai edes pyrstötähti. Nytkin hänen oli hyvin vaikea saada itsensä uskomaan, että Geralt ei salaa halunnut suudella häntä. Geraltin katse liikkui ylös ja alas hänen kasvoillaan, pysähtyi hänen suunsa kohdalle ja palasi sitten taas silmiin. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja Geralt teki saman. Hän nielaisi ja Geralt räpytteli silmiään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja Geralt nojasi hiukan lähemmäksi häntä, ja silloin hänelle tuli yhtäkkiä kuuma.<br/>
<br/>
Voi helvetin helvetti.<br/>
<br/>
Hän kääntyi kohti pukuhuoneen ovea. Yennefer painoi oven perässään kiinni ja käveli sitten pukuhuoneen poikki tulenliekit molemmilla olkapäillään.<br/>
<br/>
”Yennefer”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Yennefer”, Jaskier sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Jaskier”, Yennefer sanoi, pysähtyi kaappinsa kohdalle ja otti sieltä vaahtosammuttimen. ”Turvallisuusbudjettia on kuulemma taas pienennetty.”<br/>
<br/>
”Minun pitää nyt mennä”, Jaskier sanoi. Hän ehti ovelle saakka ennen kuin tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut juurikaan vaatteita päällä. Hän kävi hakemassa esiintymisvaatteensa, puristi ne mytyksi syliinsä ja kiirehti pois pukuhuoneesta. Popcorn-varaston takana oli tyhjä tila, jonne hän mahtui luikahtamaan kun puristautui oikein litteäksi. Lattialla oli tähtipölyä ja pukeutuminen oli vaikeaa koska kyynärpäät osuivat koko ajan seiniin, mutta ainakaan Geralt ei löytäisi häntä täältä.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hän katseli Geraltin esitystä verhojen välistä niin kuin aina. Cintralainen yleisö ei tainnut oikein ymmärtää Geraltin taiteenlajia, mutta hämmentynyt kuiskuttelu ei näyttänyt haittaavan Geraltia. Jaskier venytteli säärilihaksiaan ja äänihuuliaan ja katseli samalla Geraltin takapuolta. Hän oli kerran kysynyt Geraltilta, miten ihmeessä tämä oli onnistunut hankkimaan sellaiset lihakset. Siis yleisesti ottaen kaikki lihakset, ei pelkästään takapuolen. Niin hän oli sanonut, ja Geralt oli näyttänyt vähän hämmentyneeltä, mutta toisaalta silloin he olivatkin tunteneet toisensa vasta noin seitsemän minuuttia. Sitten Geralt oli vastannut, että oli esiintynyt kiertävässä avaruussirkuksessa jo kolmekymmentä vuotta eikä avaruusaluksessa ollut juuri muuta tekemistä kuin kuntosali ja lukeminen, ja niinpä Geralt teki molempia. Sen jälkeen Geralt oli esitellyt hänelle temerialaista runoutta.<br/>
<br/>
Hän huokaisi syvään. Hänen pitäisi nyt jotenkin vain saada itsensä uskomaan, että Geralt ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi opiskella sotahistoriaa, se kuulemma tukahdutti erinomaisesti ihmisen luontaisen optimismin. Tai ehkä hänen pitäisi ruveta välttelemään Geraltia. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä sitä jo viikon, eikä se ollut onnistunut lainkaan, mutta hän voisi yrittää enemmän. Hän voisi esimerkiksi irtisanoutua ja sitten matkustaa puolilaittomilla rahtialuksilla galaksin toiselle puolelle kotiin, koska se olisi ainoa matkustuskeino, mihin hänellä olisi varaa. Se olisi hirveää ja varmasti tappaisi vähintään kaikki hänen hellät tunteensa Geraltia kohtaan tai ehkä myös hänet itsensä.<br/>
<br/>
Jonkinlaisiin toimiin pitäisi tosiaan ryhtyä nopeasti, koska hänestä tuntui, että helliä tunteita tuli koko ajan lisää. Hän katseli verhon takaa, kuinka Geralt jatkoi monologiaan ja Roach vastaili Geraltille hörisemällä, ja kuinka Geralt kiersi kahdeksikon lavan poikki ja Roach seurasi, ja kuinka Geralt lopulta istuutui korokkeelle keskelle lavaa ja Roach painoi turpansa Geraltin olkapäälle. Aluksi hän oli pitänyt Geraltin esitystä hiukan hölmönä, mutta nykyään hänen piti aina varata nenäliinoja esiintymisasun taskuihin. Hän pyyhki silmänurkkansa sillä aikaa, kun Geralt ja Roach kumarsivat ja tulivat sitten pois lavalta.<br/>
<br/>
”Ja seuraavaksi vuorossa kuuluisa akrobaatti ja runotaiteilija Julian Alfred Pankratz”, huudahti kuuluttaja, jonka sängystä Jaskier oli herännyt muutaman kerran ennen kuin oli kuullut, että kuuluttajalla oli vaimo jokaisessa aurinkokunnassa.<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvin se menee”, Geralt sanoi Jaskierille, kun he ohittivat toisensa verhon takana. Geralt sanoi aina niin, mikä oli hiukan omituista, koska totta kai Jaskierin esitys meni aina hyvin. Mutta hän piti Geraltin äänestä. Hän nyökkäsi Geraltille ja yritti olla katsomatta Yenneferiä, joka odotteli vuoroaan kauempana kolmen soihdun ja kahden vaahtosammuttimen kanssa.<br/>
<br/>
Hän oli itse kehittänyt esityksensä. Siinä hän tasapainotteli nuoralla kuusi minuuttia ja viisitoista sekuntia ja lauloi samalla satakaksikymmentäviisi kertaa vuosisatoja vanhan laulun, jonka merkitystä kukaan ei enää tiennyt, mutta joka puhutteli ihmiskunnan kollektiivista muistia ja ilmeisesti myös joitain avaruusolentoja, koska hän ei ollut vielä saanut potkuja. Laulun nimi oli <em>We Wish You a Merry Christmas</em>. Tällä kertaa hän ehti kuitenkin laulaa sen vain seitsemänkymmentäkolme kertaa, koska siinä vaiheessa avaruusalus syttyi tuleen.<br/>
<br/>
Hän lauloi säkeen loppuun ja lopetti sitten. Kaikkialla oli aivan hiljaista lukuun ottamatta sitä ääntä, mikä tulee, kun tuli tarttuu paksuihin samettiverhoihin. Ehkä Skelligen toiseksi suurimman kuun tähtilaivakorjaamo ei ollutkaan saanut aluksen varoitusjärjestelmää kuntoon. Verhot heilahtivat ja hän näki, kuinka Yennefer yritti tukahduttaa liekkejä vaahtosammuttimella, ja silloin myös kuuluttaja havahtui tilanteeseen ja käski yleisöä poistumaan rauhallisesti ja ilman paniikkia tai muuten kaikki kuolisivat kohta. Yleisö lähti juoksemaan sinne tänne. Jaskier hyppäsi alas nuoralta, joka oli onneksi vain puolen metrin korkeudessa, koska eihän hän ollut mikään oikea akrobaatti vaan tuleva rock-tähti.<br/>
<br/>
”Jaskier!” Geralt huusi ja juoksi lavalle. Roach tuli Geraltin perässä ja molemmat näyttivät säikähtäneiltä. Savua tosiaan oli jo aika paljon. Jaskier katsoi miten tuli kiipesi verhoja pitkin kattoon ja mietti, että ei tässä varmaan kovin pahasti kävisi. ”Meidän pitää lähteä!” Geralt huusi. Geralt oli varmasti aivan oikeassa, mutta oli hankala päättää mihin suuntaan lähtisi, koska joka suunnassa oli sinne tänne pyyhältävää yleisöä. Sitä paitsi oli yksi juttu, jonka Jaskier ehdottomasti halusi sanoa, jos vaikka kävisikin niin että hän kuolisi kohta.<br/>
<br/>
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, hän sanoi Geraltille.<br/>
<br/>
Geralt räpäytti silmiään. Roach hyppäsi takajaloilleen ja hirnui.<br/>
<br/>
”Sen takia minä suutelin sinua”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Siksi että olen rakastunut sinuun. Olen ollut jo pitkän aikaa.”<br/>
<br/>
”Miten niin rakastunut?” Geralt kysyi. Jaskier hädin tuskin kuuli sen, koska yleisö kiljui kauhuissaan. Jos Tähti-Sirkus Oy ikinä vaurastuisi niin akustiikkaan voisi kyllä vähän panostaa.<br/>
<br/>
”Miten niin <em>miten niin rakastunut?</em>” hän kysyi Geraltilta. ”Miten monella tavalla voi olla rakastunut?”<br/>
<br/>
”Hyvin monella”, Geralt sanoi. ”Etkö ole lukenut temerialaista runoutta?”<br/>
<br/>
”Minä olen tavallinen mies”, Jaskier sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. ”Tai en helvetissä ole. Olen vain vähän hermostunut, koska yritän kertoa sinulle, että olen rakastunut sinuun ihan tavallisella tavalla, ja sinä et muka ymmärrä. Tämä tilanne on aika stressaava.”<br/>
<br/>
”Jaskier”, Geralt sanoi, ”avaruusalus on tulessa.”<br/>
<br/>
Tosiaan. ”Tosiaan. Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä.”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin pitäisi”, Geralt sanoi ja kuulosti hiukan kiireiseltä. Jaskier nyökkäsi. Sitten hän katseli ympärilleen ja mietti, mihin suuntaan he menisivät. Tulta oli aika paljon ja savuakin jonkin verran, mutta ainakin yleisö oli lakannut huutamasta. Olipa mukavaa, että kaikki olivat päässeet ulos ajoissa. Universumi tosiaan yleensä järjesti asiat tavalla tai toisella, ja jos ei muulla tavoin, niin ennen pitkää joku läheinen tähti kyllä kuolisi ja muuttuisi mustaksi aukoksi. Sitä hän mietti, ja silloin Geralt nosti hänet olkapäälleen ja ryhtyi juoksemaan kohti uloskäyntiä. Hän otti kiinni siitä mihin ylettyi, ja se sattui olemaan Geraltin takapuoli. Mutta hänellä oli oikeastaan aivan turvallinen olo. Roach laukkasi heidän vieressään ja Geralt piteli häntä lujasti vyötäröltä niin kuin hän oli aina toivonutkin. Häntä itketti vähän, mutta se saattoi johtua savusta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hän heräsi siihen, että joku osoitti häntä lampulla naamaan. Kun hän oli räpytellyt silmiään hetken, hän huomasi, että lamppu olikin katossa, nimittäin lääkintätuvan katossa. Hän itse makasi sängyssä, ja sängyn vieressä oli rikkinäinen tuoli ja tuolin vieressä Geralt.<br/>
<br/>
”Hei”, hän sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Sinä olet hereillä”, Geralt sanoi ja nojautui häntä kohti, kunnes Geraltin pää peitti lampun hänen näkökentästään. Se olikin parannus. Geralt kyllä näytti melko väsyneeltä. ”Millainen olo sinulla on?”<br/>
<br/>
”Ihan hyvä. Mitä minä täällä teen? En kai minä pudonnut taas nuoralta?”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt rypisti otsaansa. ”Ö-siivessä oli tulipalo. Etkö muista sitä?”<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier mietti hetken. Hän muisti jotain. Hän muisti, että Geralt oli kantanut häntä vahvoilla käsivarsillaan ja että hän itse oli tunnustellut Geraltin takapuolta. Hän muisti myös sanoneensa Geraltille, että… ”Perkele.”<br/>
<br/>
”Niinpä”, Geralt sanoi ja näytti äkkiä kiusaantuneelta. ”Se oli tavallaan minun vikani. Minä… ajattelin, että ehkä olisi hyvä jutella Yenneferin kanssa vähän. Mehän emme ole puhuneet oikeastaan lainkaan sen jälkeen, kun hän jätti minut. Ja siitä on kaksi vuotta. En tiedä oletko kuullut sitä juttua, mutta –”<br/>
<br/>
”Kyllä minä olen kuullut sen”, Jaskier sanoi. Hän oli kuullut sen ainakin kymmeneltä eri ihmiseltä ja viitenä eri versiona. Se oli ollut tuorein juoru silloin, kun hän oli liittynyt sirkukseen.<br/>
<br/>
”Hmm”, Geralt sanoi. ”No, joka tapauksessa ajattelin, että on ehkä hyvä jutella hänen kanssaan, jos minä vaikka… jos vaikka päätyisin taas seurustelemaan. On hyvä selvittää vanhat riidat ensin.”<br/>
<br/>
”Ja lisäksi te näette joka päivä.”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin. Minä siis menin juttelemaan hänelle, ja se sujui oikein hyvin siihen saakka, kunnes seinä syttyi tuleen.”<br/>
<br/>
”Sytyttikö hän seinän tuleen?”<br/>
<br/>
”Ei tahallaan.” Geralt oli hetken hiljaa. ”Luultavasti. Luulen, että hän vain keskittyi siihen, mitä minä yritin kertoa hänelle. Hän kyllä yritti kovasti sammuttaa palon heti kun tajusi, mitä oli tapahtumassa.”<br/>
<br/>
”Hienoa”, Jaskier sanoi. Se ei ollut lainkaan hienoa, kuulosti nimittäin vähän siltä, että Geralt ja Yennefer olivat taas paremmissa väleissä. Ehkä Geralt oli innostunut melkein-suudelmasta Novigradin tähtisumussa ja oli tajunnut kaipaavansa Yenneferiä. Ehkä Geralt ja Yennefer päätyisivät takaisin yhteen ja se olisi Jaskierin vika. Hirveää. Edes muisto Geraltin takapuolen koskettamisesta ei kykenisi lohduttamaan häntä.<br/>
<br/>
”Mutta tärkeintä on, että sinä olet kunnossa”, Geralt sanoi. ”Ja että Roach on kunnossa. Ja että kaikki tämän illan yleisön sataseitsemänkymmentäkolme ihmistä ja avaruusolentoa ovat kunnossa. Mutta minulla on huonojakin uutisia.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier puraisi huultaan. Jos Geralt nyt kertoisi hänelle palaavansa yhteen Yenneferin kanssa, hän kyllä sulkisi silmänsä ja odottaisi niin kauan, että Geralt tajuaisi lähteä pois.<br/>
<br/>
”Alus vaurioitui melko pahasti”, Geralt sanoi. ”Se viedään kuukaudeksi korjaukseen Skelligen suurimman kuun tähtialuskorjaamoon, ja meidät kaikki lomautetaan siksi ajaksi. Mutta saamme kuitenkin korvaukseksi ilmaisen majoituksen halvimmassa mahdollisessa hotellissa.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier rypisti otsaansa. Se ei kuulostanut kovin pahalta. Geralt varmaan vasta lämmitteli. ”Ja…?”<br/>
<br/>
”Mitä?”<br/>
<br/>
”Ja…” Vitut tästä. Hän kysyisi suoraan niin sitten se olisi ohi. ”Palaatteko sinä ja Yennefer yhteen?”<br/>
<br/>
Geralt räpäytti silmiään. Jos Jaskier ei ollut aivan väärässä, Geralt näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä. ”Emme tietenkään. Hän jätti minut kaksi vuotta sitten, koska minä en halua lapsia. Ei meidän suhteellamme ole tulevaisuutta. Mutta sen sijaan…” Sitten Geralt yllättäen hiljeni.<br/>
<br/>
”Niin?” Jaskier kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
”Hmm”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
”Mitä sinä olit sanomassa?” Jaskier kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
”Hmm?” Geralt kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier yritti päätellä, millainen <em>hmm</em> tämä mahtoi olla, mutta silloin joku hirnahti. Hän katsoi lääkintätuvan oven suuntaan. Roach oli työntänyt päänsä sisään ja heilutteli korviaan Geraltille.<br/>
<br/>
”Niin, tosiaan”, Geralt sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”Ymmärrän toki, jos sinulla oli savumyrkytys, ja ehkä et tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoit, mutta…”<br/>
<br/>
”Kyllä minä tarkoitin”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Mitä minä siis sanoin?”<br/>
<br/>
”Et mitään erityistä”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
Roach hirnahti hyvin vaativasti.<br/>
<br/>
”Tai oikeastaan sanoit jotain sellaista kuin että olet rakastunut minuun”, Geralt sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. Ele näytti kutakuinkin yhtä rennolta kuin veleniläisen satelliittibaarin portsari.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier veti syvään henkeä. Se oli virhe. Hänen keuhkoissaan taisi yhä olla savua. Hän yski aikansa ja yritti sitten uudestaan. ”Minä tosiaan tarkoitin sitä.”<br/>
<br/>
”Vai niin”, Geralt sanoi ja tuijotti häntä vähän samanlaisella katseella kuin kerran Novigradin tähtisumussa. ”Jaskier?”<br/>
<br/>
”Niin, Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi ja yritti kurkottaa lähemmäs Geraltia, mutta ei jaksanutkaan nousta sängystä.<br/>
<br/>
”Sitten kun me olemme Skelligen suurimmassa kuussa jumissa”, Geralt sanoi, ”ehkä voisimme ottaa yhteisen hotellihuoneen.”<br/>
<br/>
”Ei kai pelkästään budjettisyistä?” Jaskier kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
”Ei suinkaan”, Geralt sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Skelligen suurimman kuun halvimman hotellin sänky osoittautui kutakuinkin yhtä heppoiseksi kuin Jaskierin sänky. He rikkoivat sen heti ensimmäisenä yönä ja jatkoivat sitten lattialla. Jaskier koetti saada hengitettyä mutta se oli hiukan vaikeaa näissä olosuhteissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan missään tapauksessa halunnut, että Geralt lopettaisi, ja niinpä hän vain tönäisi Geraltia kevyesti kyynärpäällä kylkeen ja kysyi, voisiko Geralt ehkä puristaa häntä vähän vähemmän. Seuraavalla kerralla Geralt saisi kyllä olla pikkulusikka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>